


Dead End

by sunblitz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Exes, Gore, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Murder, Violence, human auctioning, slasher fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunblitz/pseuds/sunblitz
Summary: Wealthy people always come up with the oddest ways to have fun. That includes capturing people for a little game of hunting.Jeno’s family hosts this month’s game. And Jeno comes face to face with his ex lover, captured to become bait.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20
Collections: Challenge #2 — tricks; treats; and terrors





	Dead End

_ “Please. Don’t do this.” _

_ “I’m sorry.” _

  
  


Jeno gasped as he woke up in cold sweat. ‘What a nightmare’, he thought.

But he also thought, is he really capable of having nightmares still? With all he had witnessed in this sinister home.

Hah. Home.

Massaging his temples, he closed his eyes shut as he tried to remember the details of his dream. He knows that voice. That calm, soothing voice that showered him with so much love.

It’s been more than a year, and he wishes the best for him. Always.

He still wants to be with him, but he can’t. Not now, not ever.

He can’t risk losing him forever.

  
  
  
**\----------**

Jeno stood up and looked out of his window. There in their wide garden were his cousins, running around while letting out melodious giggles. The view made him smile as well.

They looked so innocent. So precious. So happy. Not having a single clue on what their family does for a living.

Jeno’s expression turned stoic, jaw clenching at the thought of his younger cousins being tainted by the immorality that their family possesses. His heart clenches, knowing that there is no way out of the miserable truth.

Turning his attention away from them, he puts on a shirt and walks out of his room. The hallways are empty as usual. Only specks of dust flying around and clinging on his parents’ priceless vases.

He felt his stomach growl in hunger, so he went down to the kitchen where the maids are busy running around and yelling orders.

Oh, right. The last Sunday of the month. Of course they would be busy.

His mind wandered once again, eyes fixated on the elegant wooden door where their dark secrets lie.

Jeno wants everything to stop. But he’s too weak. All by himself whose ideals oppose his family’s.

_ Someday _ .

But then, that someday has to come faster than he thought.

“Jeno, darling!” He snapped out of his thoughts when his mother called out to him. “Would you mind helping your brother in the cellar? The  _ rats  _ have to clean up for the game and we have about ten of them tonight. Isn’t that amazing?!”

Jeno gave her a tight-lipped smile and nodded. She came up to him and caressed his cheek with the back of her hand, sighing lovingly. “You and Jaehyun are so perfect. I cannot wait to pass down everything to my lovely sons.” His mother added and patted his cheek adoringly before walking away.

He made his way to the wooden door he had been staring at since earlier. For a moment, he stood there, not really having the heart to see the horrible truth inside. Just to get it over with, he pushed the door open revealing a well-lit staircase.

It has been four years since the last time Jeno walked down these eerie stairs that leads to the cellar. Nothing changed. It still has that pungent stench that he wanted so badly to forget.

With each step, faint screams he had been hearing upon entering grew louder until he reached the last step.

There, he saw his older brother, Jaehyun, kneeling on the floor and repeatedly stabbing a poor boy’s stomach. His thick, red blood splattered everywhere, to the floor, to the other people tied up around them.

“Hyung, why are you making a big mess? Mother said they have to be changed now.” Jeno slipped his hands in the pocket of his sweatpants. He kept his eyes on his brother, refusing to look at the rest of the tied hostages.

  
  


“This  _ rat _ fucking spat on me while I was cleaning him.” Panting heavily, Jaehyun stood up, clothes covered in the red substance that came from his victim.

“Won’t mother get mad?”

Jaehyun paused, then chuckled lowly, wiping the blood in his face with a small towel. “Why do you sound so concerned?”

The older walked towards him, a menacing look printed on his face as he leaned his face to Jeno’s.

“Didn’t you want to run away from all this? Don’t act like you want to help when in fact you’ve always wanted to burn this place to the ground. And now what? You came back because suddenly you want to become a part of the family again.”

Jeno tried to keep a straight face, not wanting his brother to feel the fear that he had been suppressing.

“But in reality, you came back to save the one and only person who made you feel truly loved.”

His heart dropped.

His eyes quivered in fear as he watched Jaehyun walk back to the group of people and to one specific person.

No. Jeno shook his head, trying to push away the thought that the person in front of his brother was  _ him _ .

Slowly, Jaehyun grasped the sack on top of his head and pulled it away, revealing the face that he has been longing to see again. His beautiful doe eyes once full of happiness and love now filled with nothing but fear and disappointment.

“What a beauty.” Jaehyun crouched and gripped the boy’s jaw with one hand. The poor boy could only whimper as the older nuzzled his nose to his cheek. “Such a shame. I would love to have fun with him before the game. He smells so sweet.”

Almost in an instant, Jaehyun was laying on his back on the floor, groaning in pain when he hurt his back.

“Stay the fuck away from him.” He said, his voice slicing through the thick atmosphere, but his expression immediately changed when he turned to the man beside him.

“Jaemin.”

Jaemin scooted back even though there’s nowhere else to go but the sturdy cement wall behind him.

Jeno felt a pang in his chest.

“Very lovely.” Jaehyun stood up and stretched. “Well, buddy, take it from here will you? Gotta go take a shower and prepare for later.” He said then left the room.

Muffled cries then filled the cellar. The rest were still tied up and gagged with their heads covered with a sack.

Jeno looked at Jaemin, gritting his teeth at the cloth that’s keeping him from speaking, judging eyes piercing at Jeno.

“Nana.” He tried to reach out, but Jaemin only shook his head. “Please, baby just let me take off your gag.”

Carefully, he untied the cloth from the back of his head.

“I’m going to clean you up, okay?”

After grabbing a wet towel, he held Jaemin’s chin and gently wiped the dirt off his face. The latter still wasn’t talking even after Jeno finished, only glaring at him which didn’t faze him a bit.

Jeno held his hands, kissing his knuckles and padding his thumbs over them.

“Ask me anything. Tell me how much you resent me, just please let me hear your voice.” He whispered, pleading.

There was silence for a few seconds.

“Where am I?”

“You’re in my home.”

“Why am I here?”

Jeno looked at the other victims who were shaking in fear. He knows they are listening and curious as well. He decided not to prolong their agony and answered, raising his voice slightly.

“You all are going to be hunted tonight.” Jeno announced, receiving gasps and cries.

“W-What do you mean?” Jaemin stuttered, still not processing what his ex lover had said.

“Every month, my family and their friends gather to play a game. This would be hard to believe, but they kidnap innocent people like you. All of you here will be auctioned an hour before the game. You will then be owned by whoever gives the highest bid, and they’ll be the ones to hunt you down. Once the clock strikes at 6pm, they will release you to the grounds, giving you an opportunity to hide anywhere you want. The game goes on until midnight. And when they catch you before that,”

The atmosphere felt heavier than before. Jaemin looked at him in anticipation and anxiety.

“They will kill you.”

Silence.

“Or torture you. Do however they please because they ‘own’ you. It’s never something sexual because what they crave is bloodshed. It makes them feel powerful.”

Jaemin’s expression became blank, eyes now void of emotions.

“Why are they doing this…” He whispered under his breath.

“Boredom. The rich, they… they can have anything they want with their money. But they crave thrill and excitement from playing with the poor and innocent.”

“What about you?” Finally, Jaemin met Jeno’s eyes.

“I don’t… I can’t. I despise the game. That’s why I ran away and went to college where we met. I’m sorry I broke up with you, but my brother had threatened to hurt you if I don’t come back because my mother has been devastated. But now… now…” Jeno looked down, ashamed that he still brought the love of his life to danger.

He then felt something touch his head. He looked up and Jaemin was nuzzling his forehead on his.

“I will get you out of here. All of you. I promise.”

  
  
  
**\----------**  
  


It was 5pm when all the  _ rats _ were brought to the main hall of Jeno’s mansion. About eight people were lounging on couches, laughing as they drank and smoked.

Jeno stood behind them, looking at the scared faces in front of him. While he was cleaning them earlier, he didn’t expect to see other familiar faces. His thesis partner, Renjun, and Jaemin’s younger cousin, Jisung. Jaemin bawled as soon as he saw him and swore to protect him with all his might.

That’s when Jeno confirmed that Jaehyun kidnapped all of them just to spite him. Probably to get rid of him too so he can have all the wealth for himself.

The bidding ended ten minutes before 6pm. Johnny, Jaehyun’s friend, bidded the highest for both Jaemin and Jisung. He was always one of the best players, and that made Jeno more anxious.

  
  
  
  
  


At 6pm, the players were all wearing their masks and holding various weapons. They were all lined up at the main entrance, watching the rats run in all directions.

Jeno stared at Johnny who was wearing a pumpkin head while holding a personalized dagger. As Jeno observed him, he didn’t know that Johnny had his eyes on him as well.

  
  
  
  


Once the players set off to hunt their rats, Jeno quietly made his way into the woods where he told Jaemin, Renjun, and Jisung to meet as fast as he could.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him growing closer to where he was. He turned around and found Johnny charging at him. The chilly grin carved on his mask made him more intimidating along with his dagger that glimmered under the moonlight.

At that moment, he knew Johnny was out to get him too. So he ran at full speed to get to the old guardhouse.

However, once he opened the moss covered door, there Johnny stood in the middle with his three friends sitting on the floor behind.

“Hey there bud.” Johnny cheerfully said. He can hear the cunning smile through his voice.

“Hyung, please. I don’t want to hurt you.” Jeno held his hands up, trying to keep his voice steady.

“Oh, but I do.”

Johnny stepped back, his foot coming on contact with Renjun’s bare feet. He pressed down harder until he heard a crack, making Renjun cry in pain.

“Oopsie.” The older chuckled mockingly.

“Renjun!” Jeno screamed. He looked at Jaemin who’s cradling Jisung’s head while looking at him with begging eyes.

“Now now.” Johnny squatted to Renjun’s level, raising his dagger and dragging the tip from his temple to his jaw. The smaller sobbed and screamed on top of his lungs.

Although equally terrified, Jeno gathered the courage to signal Jaemin to run behind him.

However, Johnny was quicker.

Jisung, who was following Jaemin from behind, grunted in pain when Johnny stabbed his shoulder.

“NO!” Jaemin screamed when Johnny pulled Jisung’s hair back as Jeno grabbed him by the waist.

The taller man continued to stab Jisung everywhere, the sound of his flesh tearing ringed in their ears. He kept puncturing the boy’s body, going deeper with every swing, twisting its edge to draw cause more trauma and draw more blood.

They couldn’t do anything but cry. After a few more thrusts, Jisung started coughing up blood as his body spilled more. Renjun on the other hand was trying to stand up, but his foot was too bad. Jeno couldn’t get to him without going past Johnny, so his friend looked at him and shook his head.

“ _ Go _ .” Renjun mouthed.

Jeno pulled Jaemin away from the scene. Jisung’s frail body dropped on the floor with a loud thud, no longer moving, his body staining it with his blood.

Before turning back, he looked at his friend with apologetic eyes.

But as he turned around, there at the door was Jaehyun, holding a sharp kitchen knife.

Jeno hid Jaemin behind him. He looked at Renjun who was now being carried by Johnny and placed on a desk.

Then, Johnny placed the sharp side of his dagger just on top of Renjun now bare stomach, gliding it just barely digging. Renjun’s chest was heaving, his eyes letting out a stream of tears.

“His body is so light and fragile. But still fighting. You think I should keep him, Jae? Or that pretty boy over there?”

That made Jeno’s grip on Jaemin tighter.

“If you ask me, I’d go for the blue-haired. I like the firm ones. It’s like I can feel how their flesh tears through my blade.” Jaehyun said, grinning at Jeno.

As Jaehyun got closer, Jeno swiftly punched his stomach, pulling Jaemin with him to the doorway.

But as he ran, he felt Jaemin slow down. He stopped to look at him.

Jaemin’s mouth released blood.

As if everything was in slow motion, Jaemin’s body fell on him which he barely managed to catch. They both fell on the ground.

Jeno felt wetness on his hand. Slowly, he looked down and saw it covered with Jaemin’s blood, coming from the stab wound at his lower back.

Looking back up, he saw Johnny and Jaehyun talk towards him.

“So sorry, brother.” Jaehyun sarcastically said, not even a hint of regret in his voice. “I can’t let you have that rat. Johnny paid with a whole property for him, you know?”

“Now all that’s left is you. I can’t let you destroy everything  _ I _ worked hard for. Did you know that Mom was planning on making you the sole heir?” He hissed. “I am not about to let that happen. You did nothing but rebel, and now you get to have everything?”

Jaehyun pointed his knife on Jeno’s neck. “You can join your lover now. Sleep tight, brother.”

No longer prolonging his fear, Jaehyun sliced Jeno’s throat, his back meeting the solid ground. He gasped, his hand trying to cover the wound to prevent it from releasing more blood. But it was too deep, and he knew he could no longer do anything.

He turned his head to Jaemin who was shakingly reaching to hold Jeno.

“Hey.” Jaemin said softly, giving him a small, warm smile. “Everything will be okay. I- I love you. Let’s get back together again, hm?” He raised his head and leaned down to press a kiss on Jeno’s lips.

“I’m sorry.” Jeno mumbled, barely audible but enough for Jaemin to hear. “I love you, Nana.”

In the end, he failed to save the only person he tried to protect. But now, they won’t have to worry about anything. They’re back together, and have all the time in the world to be in love.

And until their last breath, they found peace in the arms of one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time joining a fic fest, so please be kind to me ;; (my first fic in ao3 as well :<)
> 
> Also, just to clarify, Jeno studied for four years in college. On his last year, that's when he broke up with Jaemin to protect him from his brother. And when he came back :D sorry if the finale looks rushed :(
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I had fun writing this and I hope you liked it too :)


End file.
